The Blood Red Alchemist
by Chibi Miku-chan
Summary: A girl with blood red hair and eyes. Her past was filled with blood, will her future also be the same? What is her secret?


**Hi, I'm sorry if I deleted my other story, but I realized it wasn't good. It had too many grammar mistakes and didn't make sense at all. So I'm making a new better one. Hopefully the chapters will be longer too. There might be some grammar mistakes so don't get mad. Now here is the new approved Blue Flame Alchemist. By the way there's going too be a lot of difference the other story.**

* * *

_Name: Kate Eden_

_Age:_ 10(changes_ through story)_

* * *

The wind flew past us as me and my friend we're talking. We're on a cruise line to Germany. I won free tickets too go and I chose my friends, Sunny and Kagome, and my cousin, Isaac, mom and Dad of course to come with me.. It's been two weeks since the boat left the dock. It would be one more week until we get too the dock in Germany.

"Kagome are you okay?" I asked as I saw her near the railing looking a little seasick.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little seasick." Kagome replied. A wave crashed against the ship causing Kagome too freak out. "Poseidon don't kill me please!" she shouted as she put her arms around her head. Everyone laughed at her.

"I cant wait until we get to Germany.'' Isaac said as he sat down.

"Yep I heard that Germany was a beautiful county." Sunny said agreeing with Isaac.

"Just one more week of this ship. One more week!" Kagome yelled out while doing an air fist-pump. We laughed at her.

"Did you know that by nightfall we would be on the sight of the Titanic." Sunny said as she reads a boucher.

"Cool hopefully the ship wont crash from strange force from some other world." I said.

"Don't say stuff like that or it would happen." Sunny told me.

"Yeah right. I don't believe it." I said.

* * *

I was in my bed trying too go too sleep, but I couldn't. I got out of bed and changed into a black shirt and a black trench coat and a pair of blue jeans. Before I left the room I put on my black glasses. When I got out of my room I heard a loud rumble. I ran too the main deck too see whats happening and I saw the ship sinking. I went too the engiene room and I saw bodies of people everywhere. I ran down too the party deck and I froze. Everyone on the ship was on the party deck... dead. Everything was bloody. I walked over too the middle of the deck getting covered in blood. Then I saw my Sunny, Kagome, Isaac, mom, dad there...dead. I fell on my knees. I was puking my guts out.

How could this person or this group kill all these people while I was asleep? I relized that i was in a very large complex circle. I got up and started too walk out of the circle. When I got out of the circle I heard someone come up from behind me. Before I can even blink some one came and stabbed me in the stomic. I fell down too the fround next too the circle. When I looked to who the person was there was a group of twenty people.

"I need you too put your hands on the circle!" the man commaned.

"What do even want?" I shouted back.

"We want the ultimute stone. The philosopher's stone. Do it now!" he shouted

"Never." I told him. He kicked me with such force that I flew inside the circle landing in a pile of blood. While he kicked me my hand touched the circle. When the circle started too have blue lighting all the blood I was in engulf me. After that everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to a white room that seems to go on forever. I stood up and looked around. Then I saw an outline of a person. The only facial expresion on it was a big twisted smile.

"Who are you?" I asked the thing.

**"I'm glad you asked. I'm known as truth. I am all. I am all. Most of all," **the thing pointed at me, **"I'm also you."** When it said that the gate behind me started to open.

**"You're special. You created the philosopher's stone. Too bad it's inside you now. Lots of change is brought too you. Your life has change forever. You'll never get it back. You knock on the door of truth and now you'll get it. There is a price." **it said before black hands came out of the gate and pulled me in.

* * *

I awoke too someone sitting next too me. I tried to sit up but I was too weak too sit up. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room. When my eyes got used too the dark room I realized that there was blood everywhere. My stomach hurts a lot and I puke about a few gallons of blood. shouldn't that kill me?!

"What happened here?!" the man commanded. He realized that I won't say anything he turned around telling someone something. Then I saw a woman coming up too me with a blanket. "She must be suffer from blood loss. God knows how long she was down here." When the man tried too pick me up I coughed up some blood. "Come on Hawkeye. I we need to get her help now. The Elrics is under the care of the Rockbells. I heard that they are automail engineers and they should be able too help." after the man said that I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to pain all over my body. I still can't get up.I looked over and saw a girl my age. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Winry." the girl said.

"My name is Kate." I told her.

"You have pretty red hair." Winry said. I looked at her shocked.

"Can you show me a mirror please." I asked Winry. She nodded and left the room and came back with a mirror. She held the mirror since I can't and when I looked in the mirror I was surprised. My once brown hair was now blood red and my blue eyes became a dark red. My eyesight changed too. I can see with out glasses.

"Hey Kate, do you know what automail is?" Winry asked.

"No." I replied. Then I saw a shocked look on her face.

"You don't know what automail is? Automail is like if you lose a limb you can replace it with automail." Winry told me. "I'm actually making one of my good friend a automail arm and leg." she told me.

"Really? What happened too him?" I told her sadly.

"I can't tell you its more of his story." she told me with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, okay." I said with a slight smile.

"Hey do you want too see my friends?" she ask with a pleading face.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

After a few minutes of trying too get me downstairs, we're finally downstairs. There was a large suit of armor and a blond missing a right arm and left leg. They looked at me shocked. I don't blame them, seeing a girl with blood red red hair and eyes.

"Hello I see your awake. Do you want anything too eat?" asked a small old lady with a gravity defying hair asked. I shook my head in response and so she went too what I suppose was the kitchen too cook the food.

"Hello my name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. This is my older brother Edward Elric, but you can call him Ed." the suit of armor spoke while pointing to his brother that is in a wheelchair. I just looked at them sadly. "What's your name?" Alphonse asked.

"My name is Kate." I replied. I saw Ed glaring at me.

"How come Mustang found you in our house?" Ed asked me darkly. I looked at him sadness and pain. I don't feel like remembering it brings pain.

"I don't want too talk about it." I told him. He kelp on glaring at me and I don't think he likes me much.

* * *

It's been a week and I started too regain my strength. I am now able too walk around fully again. Winry helped me a lot. We got too know each over really well. Alphonse stops by my room and we would talk sometimes. Whenever I saw Edward he wont talk too me he would just glance at me and look the other way as if he doesn't like me.

"How was your family?" Winry asked as she was making Edward's automail arm. She was making his forearm now. She once told me it would take three months to create an automail arm. It would take up too three years too get used too automail.

"My family, they stayed with me for most of my life. I remembered that when I dis-located my knee, my dad and grandpa got me and took me to the hospital. Then three months later I dis-located my knee again, and so my dad took me too the hospital. My cousin Isaac was like my brother. We've been together from the beginning." I replied as I help giving her tools too work on the automail.

"How about your friends?" She asked as she connected a few wires together.

"My friend Sunny, we've known each over for five years. My friend Kagome, we call each over twins because we share the same birthday." I replied as I gave her a needle nose pliers.

* * *

~three months later~

"Arg!" I heard Edward scream in pain as he was in surgery.

Not even years from now in a different side of the gate with better technologies we have something like these fake limbs that could move just like a human body part. These things were amazing. These things called automail help people around Amestis get back too there feet or too be able too hug there loved ones again.

After the surgery Winry help Ed back too his room.

After an hour I got up and went too my cloths. I put on the outfit and when I picked up the little black trench coat something fell out. I picked it up and it was my locket. I opened it up and almost cried. In one side it was a picture of Sunny, Kagome, Isaac, and I all together at my house. In the other side was my parents on their wedding day. I closed the locket and pulled it over my head.

I went downstairs quietly and I heard Ed and Al talking. I went closer so I can hear them.

"We need too find the philosopher's stone and we can get your body back." Ed said. When I heard him say philosopher's stone my chest ached. _'God dammit! What the hell! How come this has to happen too me? Why cant somebody else become a flipping living philosopher's stone. Truth go die in a laundry basket!' _I cussed truth in my head.

I opened the front door and then left. I know what too do. When I was passed out I heard the man that saved my life talking about a state alchemist. Now I'm going too become a state alchemist so I could get some research and help me restore my humanity.

* * *

Isaac- Why did you kill me!?

Kagome- Don't go all lavender town on me!

Sunny- You know what death is interesting.

Isaac and Kagome- ...

Kate- Why do you torture me so much?!

Miku (me)- I cant tell you. I do have plans for you three.*points too the three dead people*

Oh if your wondering who these characters are base off of here's the list.

Kate- Me. My name isn't Kate, but my middle name is.

Isaac- My cousin. He is like my brother too me. The reason he's in it because he wanted too.

Sunny- My best friend in the whole world! Me and her knew each over for five years!

Kagome- My other best friend. Me and her calls each over twins because we share the same birthday.

Please review, fallow, and favorite please! I take insults on reviews too! It helps me get better! I also take good reviews!

You can ask me anything and I can answer if I can.

People that helps me with this story are Isaac, Sunny, and Kagome.

I do not own anything except my ocs. It would be cool if I did own Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
